The Democracy of Chaos
by Fin the Demi God
Summary: The High Admirals Zeus grace, Poseidon Jackson and Hades Di Angelo are having children after the war will they live up to the expectation of the Democracy of Chaos or fall beneath the might of the legion of Order. AU Chaos story not very typical has a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a Chaos story it'll probably be mainly Percy POV. This is a summary of what i expect to use in the story and don't be mad if I don't hopefully i can get a chapter up soon just busy right now and planning the stories. This may be a bit boring but iy's mainly a referance point if you get confused by something.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus however all names of Armour weapons and OC characters belong to moi.**

Order is enemy:

Titans, Giants, monsters= bad alien men

All Mortal!

Ships include:

Percabeth

Frazel

Jasper

Caleo

\+ OC shippings.

Year 2516 Chaos wins war against Order and creates democracy of Chaos. Story starts 14 years later with the seven plus Nico and Thalia.

Political rank down:

Chancellor

Head councillor of system

Councillor of planet

Units (from rank down):

High Admiral,

Admiral

Assistant Commander of flagship

Councillor of planet (political)

Dreadnought commander/

Captain

Frigate officer

Centurion of Battalion/ fighter pilot squad leader

Hoplite/fighter pilot

Weapons:

Plasma rifle (standard weapon)

Spark blade(hand to hand combat)

Plasma spear

Hydra bow

Spark knife(can be used as bayonet for plasma rifle)

Support shield(reinforced plasma)

Armour:

Pure white armour, every piece. With Battalion number and badges on right breast. A Black body glove down from neck to ankles. The symbol of chaos (a black circle) placed on right forearm. White helmet covers head with a blue metallic visor and filter for smoke, ash and toxins. Slots on the back could fit weapons jump packs and oxygen tanks for water planets. High ranking officers have a crackling electric plume jutting from their helmet and their armour was black not white.

Battalions/squadrons are of 400 hoplite's/fighter pilots. Each Battalion/squadron contains 4 squads (red, blue/alpha, Delta etc.) over seen by an officer. Each squad has 100 hoplite's/pilots.

Training:

(Romans, Greeks and OC one Battalion) Basic training then elected centurion. This will include hand to hand training, weapons training and war games.

Ships:

Olympian Flag ship(carries 25 squads of fighters+25 battalions of hoplite's)

Class-A attack dreadnought(carries 13 squads of fighters+13 battalions of hoplite's)

Chaos Frigate(4 squads of fighters)

Recon ship(No fighters, armed but lightly crew

Scythe fighter(Highly armed, 1 highly trained pilot, hyperspace engine)

'Fear' two man, bomber with pilot and gunner.

Ground forces:

Gun battery

Heavy plasma shield tank

Pod walkers (one man vehicles, fast, powerful mounted guns)


	2. Chapter 2 New beginnings

**New Beginnings**

Perseus Jackson, or Percy to his friends, was the son of Poseidon. Poseidon and his two brother's fleets were the boost for the democracy. The triplets were 25 when the events of the civil war took place but they had been born a few months after humans had found the legion. The humans had been trying to repair a hyper drive booster when found by Atlas. Atlas was a general in the Legion of Order and he quickly executed the order for the human ships to be destroyed. He then proceeded to capture a military colony on the planet Pluto. Thinking that was all the military might the humans possessed they settled down. However were shocked when a fleet of ships landed and massacred so many Empousai, from the Elijah system, that Atlas was forced into a peace treaty.

This resulted in Poseidon, Zeus and Hades growing up in a time of huge military advances with their father Kronos a military general in the legion of Order. With this advantage they quickly became heroes, advancing through Order training like light speed. After a few years of military service and many promotions they saw what the order really was. What pushed him to defect and join the Democracy was getting the signal from Chaos the head councillor of the Genesis system and Orders brother. The signal spoke about the conflict and corruption in the Legion and told all loyal officers to the galaxy to join him in deep space. From there on they organised a real democracy not a place where Order can have favourites and keep all his enemies in one place. He and many others led their Legion fleets to the Atlanta system where they formed a rebellion.

This action resulted in the democracy receiving huge amounts of support and resources as with these fleets were thousands of hoplites, fighter pilots and enemy intel giving them an already boost in the war. After creating three designated flagships for the three generals, the eagle, The Andromeda and The Hound, Chaos made a statement on a live Holo cast asking all wishing for democracy to join him. With many deserting Legion generals like Hermes Castellan or Ares Zhang joining the effort many young men and women took the dangerous voyage to the Atlanta system where the Legion, blockading the entry to the system, had been gathering its' troops after the mass of Human forces leaving for Atlanta's ridge.

After fierce arguments with the generals and many scouting trips by Hermes' recon ships they struck. When they knew many of the humanoid birds' gryphons, who made up much of the fighter squadrons, from the Colchis system, would be resting they swarmed the Legion fleet which was almost twice their size but the democracy had the element of surprise. Scythe fighters and fear bombers rained hell on most of the fleets' dreadnoughts before the earthborn artillery had even gotten to their stations. While this was happening huge waves of Normandy landing crafts rushed Atlas' flagships vaporising any hope the Legion had in this battle. While this was happening a dozen or so frigates and several dreadnoughts, carrying a remaining few of the Legions generals, escaped in light speed no doubt going to the capital world in the Othrys system to report of the complete and utter failure that had conspired in deep space.

The Democracy celebrated whiles the repair and repaint of many Legion ships captured in the battle by the brave hoplites. Many rejoiced as the casualties had been light but some were left crying in sadness as, though many did not make it out of the hangers, a few squadrons of Gryphons had made it out killing mercilessly in their fighters before being obliterated by the high discharges of plasma from scythe fighters.

After that the rest was history after winning many more decisive battles they made the big push to the enemy capital world 'palace' where they laid siege and took many prisoner.

To this day many order generals laid wasting away in the Tartarus sector while Atlas was imprisoned and given special punishments.

This was all going through is mind as he Jason and Nico sat waiting for the order to enter the teleporter to Atlantis; the Democracies home world, to train and become soldiers. They were going to a special facility were teenagers were put to their extremes as they trained to fly fighters and fight as hoplites. Around them around two battalions of young men and women already highly trained as you had to go through a gruelling test of skill, marksmanship and combat techniques before being accepted. Of course being the children of the now high admirals of the Democratic fleet they had been trained since an early age but the test had still thoroughly been tested to their limits. Now they were ready to face all the challenge the trainers through at them each wanting to become at least a centurion or higher.

He knew Jason wanted to be a fighter squadron leader and him and Nico wanted to become Centurions but to be a leader in one of these battalions no even a squad officer was near impossible as Percy and Nico weren't as competent in aerial combat like Jason.

"So…are you guys excited at all?" I asked.

"Well I'm scared and excited at the same time," exclaimed Nico, "Not every day you go to the most elite training facility the government has to offer."

"Jason, what do you think?" I said to the muscular blond boy to the right of me.

"I'm not sure guys, I mean I'm excited but are we under too much pressure? I mean with us and undoubtedly a few other kids our names carry a lot of weight, "He spoke while biting his nails.

A plain bland metallic spoke on a speaker that all cadets in the 501st battalion to report to the teleporter.

"Well it's too late for that now come on!" I shouted over the loudspeaker, shouldering my bag I surged forward to the teleporter with 399 other cadets in tow.


End file.
